Rise and Shine
by Prince Zombie Frog
Summary: Merlin tells the story of how Arthur and Gwen named their daughter when they are not there to comfort her... 3shot- NOT AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS! ' The title used to be The Kingdoms Lonely Light and a Warlocks Happiness
1. The story of names

"FATHER!" A young teen cried as she bolted from her bed, tears streaking down her tanned complexion. Almost instantly the doors slammed open, a tall man with black shoulder length hair and stubble beard strode in purposefully, his blue eyes too focused on the distressed girl to notice the dirt collecting on the rim of his cloak.

The younger looked up at him with teary blue eyes through locks of wavy blond hair as she choked out his name.

"M-Merlin-"

Merlin gave her a sympathetic look as he sat on the edge of the large bed, beckoning her into a comforting hug whilst he whispered into her ear, "It's ok, I'm here Eirian calm down"

"H-He...Father he was b-bleeding...I was so scared I couldn't help him- I-I-"

"Shh, I know, I know..."

"I miss him Merlin... every night I see his death and know that mothers gone-" the young princess choked again as she buried her face in the shirt of her father's old friend.

"I know, I miss them too." The warlock leaned back to look into the girls eyes, "but we will see them again, you must remember that. They love you dearly and I know for a fact that Arthur would never forgive me if I let you get upset like this- not to mention what Gwen would do to me" he smiled sadly his eyes reflecting many fond memories.

Eirian blinked up at him and sniffed before nodding slightly as she shuffled closer to Merlin, breathing deeply to calm her nerves as he stroked her hair soothingly. The two had been close since the king and queen had made the court sorcerer their daughters guardian and mentor, they had a sort of older-brother-younger-sister relationship that Arthur had often huffed about saying something like 'that idiot will be a bad influence on her, mark my words, soon he'll be teaching her how to trip over her own feet!' but they both knew that he was just a bit jealous really.

Merlin let his thoughts drift back to the child in his care, no longer having her loving parents to care for her he had decided to move to the room next door so that he could always be sure that the one royal heir was safe and sound at all times.

The aged warlocks face lighted as he smiled slightly, knowing exactly what could bring a smile back on his 'sisters' face. "Do you know why you were named 'Eirian'?"

Eirian wiped her face and looked up at him, shaking her head, her eyes showing a small gleam of curiosity that mirrored her father's perfectly. She always liked to hear the stories about her parents from Merlin, he always seemed to make even the most mundane moments feel magical.

The thirty-eight year old smirked at the look as he continued, "It is an old name meaning 'bright' and 'beautiful'. At the time of your birth, your father wanted to create a new time full of peace and love, he wanted your name to symbolise the future of this kingdom for all in the land. Well of course your father was never good at using his brain for such a task- you were very luck that I was there- he almost named you Rosalind in front of the whole court!"

The girl scrunched her nose slightly at the name and Merlin nodded as he carried on, "Yep- I had to work hard to prevent that, of course your mother was a great help. I almost felt sorry for Arthur by the time Gwen finished" he laughed lightly before continuing "And so they decided to look up some old family names and the like- well I say they- _I_ was the one who had to search through _every book in the castle_ since I was the manservant and he was the king, not that I'm complaining of course. Eventually when nothing preferable came up your mother decided to go about the lower town and show you off to all the people of Camelot, all praised how you seemed to light up the place and the beauty you inherited from your mother. But it was the moment that you first laughed and the sun shone through the clouds that your name was decided, me and your father had been watching and it was almost as if the way was finally clear, both Arthur and Gwen brought up the name and it was announced in front of the whole of Camelot to mark the new age of beauty and magic."

Eirian grinned widely, the story making all her sadness dumb down as she looked into her mentors eyes and could almost see the whole of Camelot celebrating within the blue orbs. Suddenly her face become questioning and she asked the warlock, "You say that my parents named me 'Eirian' for that reason yet sometimes you call me '_Laetitia'_? What does that mean?"

A mischevious look came over the warlocks features. "Ah but that's the thing- to Arthur and the kingdom you were the 'beauty' and 'brightness' they were searching for, but '_Laetitia'_ is what those of magic such as the druids and myself know you by."

"What does it mean? Please tell me, I really want to know!" Merlin seemed to muse for a moment under her expectant stare.

Just hiding a grin the man shook his head with a slight pout that wrinkled his nose, "Nah, I don't think you'll find it that interesting."

"_Mer_lin!" the teen groaned, grabbing a cushion to whack over the sorcerers head with a slight pout on her lips as he laughed.

"Ok, ok! Just save what little is left of my intelligence!" he sighed dramatically as she dropped the pillow but kept it in range to be used again if need be, "Before your birth the Druids spoke of your father's reign and how it would bring happiness and peace, the moment you were born the Druids named you _'Laetitia'_, in the Druid tongue it means 'happiness' and 'joy'. You are the symbol for the happiness and joy of all who have magic, for your birth marked their freedom."

The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the warm feeling surrounding the tale.

"I miss them Merlin. It's just not the same..."

The warlock smiled sadly "I know, but we must hold strong, if not for us then for them."

Giving her protector a quick hug Merlin stood up and made his way to the door.

"Good night, _Laetitia._"

"Good night, _Emrys_"

...


	2. A new day

**Here's the second chapter of my first Merlin fanfic! Eirian is my OC but I do not own Merlin...(danm!)**

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

Eirian groaned as a shining beam of light landed on her face making her wince, "Noo- g'way"

Merlin looked down at the grumpy princess and rolled his eyes as he approached her, mumbling under his breath "I am forever destined to have the manservant job, you really are you fathers daughter"

With a look of determination the wizard stretched out his hand towards her pillows as his eyes flashed gold, immediately the girl gave a small squeak as all of her comfortable red pillows were whipped out from under her only to start jumping around the bed.

"Merlin! Stop it!" the tempered teen sat up and glared at the man who dared disturb her, her face taking on a look that she could only have learnt from Gwen. Merlin sighed, letting the pillows drop at her glare.

"Well next time you should wake up- what kind of queen sleeps through such a lovely day?" the warlock smirked as he raised an eyebrow towards her.

"Well, I'm not queen yet so I can do what I like" Eirian huffed but continued to get up and make her way to her mirror, frowning at the state her long wavy hair had got into over the course of the previous night.

"Doesn't hurt to try"

The princess pouted slightly before closing her eyes and murmuring something under her breath, Camelot's Court Sorcerer then proceeded to trip over his own feet with a loud yelp before landing on the stone floor. He jumped up immediately looking slightly flushed as Eirian struggled to hold back her giggles.

"Hey! We had a deal- you're only allowed to use that on Gwain!" the warlock huffed, pointing an accusing finger towards her.

"I didn't do anything, _Mer_lin. You just tripped" she grinned

"Sure I tripped, you're lucky I'm a good warlock otherwise I would be 'vowing my revenge on the name of Pendragon!' right now" he sulked making his way out of the room as a young maid made her way through the doors.

"As if you could!" The princess laughed turning to her maid, "Good morning, Aria."

"'Morning my Lady"

"Oh, so you say good morning to Aria but not to me?"

"See you at breakfast Merlin!" the teen called as she closed the door.

The sorcerer pouted as he wiped some of the dust from his blue cloak and shirt, "He was a bad influence on her, the stupid prat..." grumbling half-heartedly he made his way to the throne room.

...

* * *

"So what are you planning to greet them with this time, _Emrys_?" the blonde asked knowingly.

Merlin looked up at her for a moment before returning to his meal, "I have no idea what you're talking about, your _highness"_

"Stop sulking Merlin, you're not very good at it and you _always _have some new way of welcoming people" Eirian sighed, picking up her plate to place it on the floor for one of the new pups in the castle- Merlin still disagreed with having the pup nearby, after looking after Arthurs dogs for years he had learned that they didn't like him much.

The warlock grinned widely "It's a secret."

"But I want to help!"

"But then I wouldn't look as impressive!" he whined when she lifted an eyebrow at his words. "Fine, you can help- maybe- if I think you're good enough"

The princess smiled widely, "I learned from the best, I'm sure I can manage."

"Sure, I can recall that bonfire we had in your room; it was very impressive- if not a bit big."

"Shut up, Merlin!"

* * *

...

"Ah, Merlin. So what are the all mighty _Emrys_ and our little sunshine up to? Does it involve the tavern?"

Merlin grinned as he turned to greet the knight, he and Eirian were just making their way to the castle gates. "I'm not 'all mighty' Gwaine and I thought you were banned from drinking?"

Gwaine gave them a fake look of shock "But this is a celebration! Surely even my girl would realise it is my duty to Camelot to drink to our Princess? And that's _Sir _Gwaine to you."

Eirian gave him a withered but amused glance, "Watch what you say Gwaine, he might turn you into a toad but I dread to think what Alexia would do if she heard you" her and the warlock chuckled as the long-haired knight looked around him for any sign of his fearsome lover before returning to his usual self.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her- or me for that matter! So if you need me I'll be-"

"In the tavern?" the warlock sighed.

The brunette smiled widely, "Did you just read my mind, sorcerer?"

"No. But you are always in a tavern" The warlock stated smirking slightly

"Ah, you got me, wish to join me Sun-shine?" he sent a dashing smile towards the young princess

"YE-"

"No! I'd be dead if she was caught drinking with you!" Merlin cried as he pointed an accusing finger to the two as he spoke.

Eirian rolled her eyes, "Oh, c'mon _Mer_lin, lighten up!"

"Do you want to help me with this or not?"

"...fine"

...

* * *

"Can you see anything?"

The warlock glanced over as Eirian attempted to make herself comfortable while keeping herself hidden behind the battlements above the entrance of Camelot. They had both been waiting for the arrivals for some time and the younger was becoming agitated if not worried.

"Not yet, I'm sure they'll be here soon though. Do you think you'll be able to do this?"

"Of course, I _am_ the princess of Camelot _and_ Albion" she snorted.

"Hmm I'm sensing some de-ja-vu right now...seems to be happening a lot lately (damn prat)" Merlin grumbled with a fond smile. He did miss his friend greatly...

...

...

..

* * *

**I have decided to give this a third chapter since it is becoming longer than I first thought, but I don't think I will do any more after that! I have really enjoyed taking a few breaks form PT and having a go at a few Merlin and Eirian scenes- and now I added Gwaine!**

**I hope you liked this more up-beat chapter of this story that I will now rename- Rise and Shine (since I hated the previous title)**

**Please R&R or comment if you're not a member! ;D**


	3. Welcome

**Chapter three! Please enjoy and I hope your questions are answered!**

"Merlin...Merlin!..MERLIN!"

The warlock jolted from his sleep after receiving a harsh poke in the side and glared at the young princess. Eirian returned the look and pointed over the top of the battlement, he quickly sat up and peeked over. Through the many tree branches bellow he saw several horses making their way toward the gate, two in the centre with five others circled around them. Their long wait was over!

Merlin grinned widely (and as evily as he could) before turning to his sister-like friend and placing a small purse of red powder in her hand while pulling out another purse of gold powder for himself.

"Are you ready? Remember, if this goes wrong- I'm blaming you!" He whispered excitedly

The young teen giggled and nodded as she took the purse and shuffled towards the opposite side of Camelots' entrance. The two waited patiently as the group made their way nearer to the castle walls, the tension rising with each of the horses steps, with a quick look to Eirian, She and Merlin poured took a handful of powder, chanting under their breaths while keeping their gold eyes on the approaching group.

When they were in range, the two looked at one another and nodded.

Merlin smiled. Her parents couldn't have hoped for better.

Simultaneously the aged wizard and the young princess jumped up and threw the powder into the air, immediately Eirians powder burst into a great wall of blood red flame, swirling into the shape of a shield while Merlins powder shone a bright gold and grew into a dragon that flapped its large wings before perching on the battlements above the gate. Together they formed the crest of Camelot and the house of Pendragon.

The two laughed, the group bellow yelling out in shock before laughing along with them. The crest slowly fell away and petals of red and gold fluttered down over Camelot and the arrivals. The princess grinned and raced down to the entrance.

"Damn you Merlin I almost fell off my horse!"

The court sorcerer winked at his accomplice as she left before shouting back, "Serves you right for running off somewhere without me prat!"

As the air cleared and he stood up, Merlin saw a man with golden hair and pale blue eyes looking up at him with an amused expression that fit perfectly with the royal aura that the crown on his head brought him.

Arthur shook his head at the warlock turning to speak quietly to the woman beside him who laughed joyfully, her dark eyes glowing as a smile lit up her face and the wind ruffled her long dark curly locks. Gwen waved up at him before jumping off her horse and running up to meet the extatic blond girl that came hurtling towards her.

"Mum!"

"Eirian!"

Mother and daughter collided together, laughing happily at their reunion. Arthur sent Merlin a look that both scolded and greeted his friend before joining his family, the warlock smiled and made his way down to finally greet them properly along with the knights who had guarded the royals on their journey.

Gwen smiled widely and hugged him tightly with a small peck on the cheek, making the warlock blush lightly as he pulled away.

"Merlin! It's so good to see you! I hope that my daughter has been making sure that you have the correct meals?" Merlin rolled her eyes at Gwens mothering but nodded still and turned to the man behind her.

"So what kind of evils have you been teaching my heir while I was away" The king asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing that could undo your influence over her, she tripped me up this morning!"

"What are you talking about _Mer_lin? My daughter doesn't need to do anything for you to fall on your feet" The blond smirked "It's a wonder I still have a kingdom to come back to with an idiot like you as court sorcerer"

"Warlock. And it's good to see you to clotpole"

The two grinned and placed a hand on the others shoulder, "And you Merlin."

"But seriously- Don't you ever go off to sign a peace treaty and get sick again! Poor Gwen being dragged over to sign a document, because a lazy arse like you refused to take my advice- what kind of example is that to set for a future queen."

"Shut up, Merlin"

...

**There we go! What? I never said they **_**died**_**! Just that they were ****gone.**** XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this trilogy and my first finished series and will R&R**

**I don't own Merlin or its characters but I created Eirian, Aria(the maid) and Alexia(Gwaines' girl- not wife)**


End file.
